I Dream of Visions
by Sturbanger
Summary: An Anon requested a BennyEthan Smut.  So I wrote one.  Has no plot whatsoever. Tried to squeeze humor in.  One-Shot, possible Two-Shot.  PWP.  Warnings inside.  Summary: Ethan has a...rather interesting vision after touching Benny.


**So someone requested that I write an EthanXBenny after reading my RoryEthan. Iunno who, since it was an Anon. Whatever, I'm in a writer's block ("Creatively Constipated") so I figured maybe something smutty would help me write normaly things better!**

**I have no idea where that logic comes from. **

**I tried to work some humor into it…**

**So…**

**I hope you all like it.**

**And I still like RoryEthan (Err…Ethory?) more than BennyEthan (Umm…Ethenny?) We need a character named Eliza, for the sake of turning Elizabethan into a dirty Threesome word.**

**This is a one-shot. I might make it a Two-Shot if you guys think I should. I know there are enough of you to make an opinion, since my dirty fics have been doing spectacularly. Sadly, my One-chapter Ethory is doing so much better than my Two-Chapter Humorfic**

**And yeah, MBaV does need more M rated fictions! They…Umm…Contribute…to...Ahem…Yeah. You get the point!**

Ethan:…So why, persay, must I screw with every male in the cast?

Jesse: *Suddenly appears*

Ethan:…Shit.

Erica: *Goes Batshit, Pun intended*

Jesse: *Runs for Dear, Fucking life*

See, I don't pair you with EVERYONE. Besides, this is a different canon.

Ethan: Yeah, yeah, yeah..

Sarah: *Raises hand* When am _I_ going to get paired with him?

Maybe in something T rated.

Ethan: T_T

Benny: Woot! I get a major role in one of these stories, for once!

…You're bottoming.

Benny:…Screw you.

Actually I was lying.

Sarah: SturbangeRotrum does not own anything. At all. He's a poor, corrupt, not-so-innocent, little boy.

I DON'T approve this message!

Sarah: Sucks.

Ethan: Warnings include Underage, descriptive MxM, homosexuality, Smut, PWP (Porn without plot), Anal, Oral, and all that shit. Rated M for a reason. NOT meant for kids, so I do NOT need to hear about how this story has scarred you for life. It's your fault for reading it, and yes, I'm talking to you, Aerity! (Or any other little girls who may be reading this)

**I Dream of Visions**

So, right now I'm going insane. My name is Ethan Morgan, Freshman at White Chapel High. Before you know anything else, allow me to explain why I am currently sitting in bed and slowly going mad. I'll begin at the very beginning…

This morning I simply just woke up, got ready, and went to school. I met up with Benny outside my house like normal, and Rory popped up out of nowhere and scared up, like normal. We spent about five minutes yelling at Rory before meeting Sarah and Erica in Sarah's new car (Which she doesn't need, since she can fly) at the curb.

Erica said something along the lines of, "Ugh, Sarah, did we REALLY have to wait for these dweebs? I don't want everyone seeing us arriving at school with _them_"

"Come on Erica, they're our friends, too" Sarah said.

Benny, of course tried to exert that he WAS cool, "I've been hanging out with David Stachowski! You can't call say I'm not cool anymore!"

Rory's defense was that, "I'm a VAMPIRE, like you guys, now! That's, like, grounds for cool!" although you could hear some hurt in his voice about being insulted by Erica. He was probably resisting saying something along the lines of "But Eriicaaaa, you love me!"

Me? I was keeping my mouth shut, this argument happens every single weekday. I, personally, have gotten tired of it. I slumped in my seat and sighed, while the other four argued about something they should've resolved a million and ten arguments ago. Like a giant married orgy.

I momentarily wondered what grounds you needed to divorce a giant married orgy, but I shook it off as Sarah parked into the student parking lot. Erica got out first and ran up to the school at hypersonic speeds, as always, to avoid being seen with us. Although the whole Hot+Smart+StrongEnoughToKillBill (A/N: I have ttly copyrighted this!...Please don't look too deeply into it…) combination probably would *Ahem* "Silence" anyone who insulted her (One way or another.)

We all went to our lockers after discussing our patrols last night. Benny and I have our lockers next to eachother, so we just walked to our lockers together. Everything was pretty normal, we went to school, our science teacher told us he was now qualified to teach a three day segment on brains next month (Which is around the time of our geology unit…), our PE substitute had us play dodgeball (Our PE teacher was on medical leave after a "Strange shoe-shaped impact to her cranium"), and I used Benny as a shield, who use David Stachowski as a shield, who got out very quickly and cost us our star player. We lost. But I was NOT destroyed by red, rubber balls!

That, in itself, is a reason for celebration. However Benny did get brutalized by Red, Rubber balls. Luckily, it was friendly fire for getting David kicked out, so he was allowed to remain my shield! (Althoughly Benny was angry at me for the end of the day.)

So at the end of the day, Benny and I were at our lockers, he was pissed off at me, still. I grabbed his shoulders to shake him while simultaneously telling them that he should just let it go. That, is when it happened. You see, there is about a 50% chance that I have a vision when I touch a supernatural being. And a very tiny chance of having a vision when touching a non-supernatural being.

Technically, he's both. So all the times I'd ever touched him (Perverts! I know what you're thinking) pretty much just added up and of course I had to have a very long vision.

I've never compared visions to dreams. After this moment I started. It went something like this…

It was like I was a third person, sitting in a darkened room, so I couldn't see what was in the room. I was watching myself lean against a wall, my eyes closed and my head leaning against the wall. That was the first thing I noticed, and I thought I was kidnapped, and that Benny was somehow involved.

Then, I saw myself more clearly, suddenly seeing it through my own eyes as I looked down. I had no control of my actions, I was just seeing the future. At least, that's my excuse for what was going on.

I wasn't wearing any clothes, the cold air chilling my body, but I didn't shiver. I was sweating, my eyes barely staying open as pleasure coursed through my body. A familiar head licked the head of my nine-inch cock, as I struggled to stay still against the wall.

"Benny…" I moaned. The head below me looked up, and it was, in fact, the one and only Benny who was gently teasing me with his ghosting tongue across my heated flesh. I couldn't stop, I just let it happen as he smirked cockily at me, standing up and kissing me roughly, slamming me hard against the wall as I felt his hard rubbing against mine.

I never noticed before, but he was pretty well endowed. His eight inch cock must have been an additional inch around compared to mine, as it crushed up against mine. His lips left mine, "Yes?" He said huskily, leaving me shivering against his larger body.

"Get back down on my fucking cock." I replied, cockily. It couldn't believe my ears, or my mouth. But I couldn't deny I just said it. He smirked against, licking my lips before crouching slightly down. He licked my neck, sucking against a mark I hadn't noticed until he put his lips on it again. He lightly kissed my chest, then sloppily licked across my chest. My nipples hardened as the saliva quickly cooled in the air of the still too-dark room. "You fucking tease…"

I swear he was smiling, but I couldn't tell. I was writhing against the wall, his arms were probably bruising my hips, and his nails probably were going to leave marks in them as well. In an instant he was already where he was when I first got here. Yup. Benny was kneeling in front of me, breathing down my cock like I was a very unconventional microphone.

He turned his head to the side, licking a long line down my cock, a stripe of hot saliva, quickly cooling as he licked along the other side. "Just suck me off, already" I moaned, struggling against the pressure that kept me pinned against the wall. Apparently, in the future, he's still stronger than me.

Of course, he was still smirking, with those eyes…those beautiful eyes…

His tongue darted out of his mouth, licking up my head. I slammed my head against the wall, a mild pain washing over his body, completely ignored as he laughed a little and took my head into his mouth, his tongue dancing across the underside of my head as his teeth ghosted over the topside. His lips closed over as he sucked gently on my cock as I desperately tried to pry his hands off my hips, but he didn't budge.

In an instant I learned something about my friend. He can deepthroat nine inches. It took a second for my mind to even register it, and the back of my head officially hated me as I slammed my head hard into wall again, pleasure coursing through my system as he bobbed his head back. I whined as he blew gently down the wet surface of my cock. Lightning pleasure shot up my spine, as shivers ran up my spine.

"Fuck you…" I moaned, trying desperately to grind against the air as his hot breath rolled down my crotch in waves.

"Try the other way around" He replied, calmly. "Now, I think it's my turn now"

I blinked, in an instant I was pushed into a kneeling position, with him leaning over me, casting a shadow over me as his cock throbbed before my face. I gulped, before taking his cock into my mouth, like I had done it a million times before. I blinked at the experience I felt, but I remembered that I wasn't actually moving of my own will, but I would be.

I licked a ring around his head, the tantalizing taste of precum gently spread across my taste buds. Above me, Benny moaned, low and deep. I wanted to hear that again. I blame the future me.

I leaned forward, my jaw sending a jolt of pain through my body as I desperately tried to fit Benny's head in my mouth. I was actually surprised when it actually fit, a little spurt of precum shooting into my throat. "Fuck…" Benny whispered, grabbed my head, he instantly thrust the remaining seven or so inches of his hot, thick shaft straight into my throat, I didn't resist, but I didn't choke either. In fact, I deepthroated him expertly, bobbing my head as he threw his head back, cursing as he shamelessly thrusted his hips into my waiting mouth.

He stopped, with a hint of reluctance on his shadowed face. "Can't be finished before we start" he muttered, consoling himself as I kneeled there, confused mentally, but with my body all-too-ready.

He stroked his cock a few times, staring at my expectantly, a look of lust clouding his face as he licked his lips. I turned myself over, my ass sticking in the air as I stared at the intersection between the wall and the floor, my arms supporting my position before I turned to look at him.

In a heartbeat he was standing over me, his cock in hand and a wicked smirk across his face. "Good boy" he chuckled, and I growled at him in response. He laughed a bit before grabbing my hips roughly, I winced, his previous manhandling making itself known as he suddenly forced his thick cock into my ass.

"FuckFuckFuck…" I moaned, another sharp pain shooting up my spine as my head slammed into the wall. I steadied myself as a wave of slow pleasure washed over my body, numbing my head and ass as he started suddenly and thrusted repeatedly, rolling his hips forward and barely backwards at all. "Benny…FUCK" He moaned at the sound of his name, leaning over slightly as he continued to screw me, extending his arms over me and using the wall as support.

"Yeah, bitch…" He moaned huskily, over me. He wrapped one hand around my waist, thrusting into me even faster. I didn't even think it was possible. I didn't notice how much precum I'd spilled onto the cold floor until he roughly grabbed my cock, another wave of pleasure knocking me over as my head made a hollow sound against the hard wall.

His hand moved as erratically and randomly as his cock did, I bit my lip harshly and my body went numb with pleasure, moaning something I couldn't bother to remember. I felt weak, quickly tipping over the edge as he moaned and cursed above me.

And, of course. That's how it ended. And, of course, it all happened in about five real-world seconds. Let me recap it how he saw it. I grabbed his shoulders, stared deeply into his eyes, moaned, cursed, and then came in my pants. Then I grabbed my backpack, slammed my locker shut and ran all the way home.

And that, my friends, is why I'm slowly going insane.

Please, imagine if you were simply talking to your friend, you brushed up against them, envisioned a hot sex scene between you and your friend, and had a wet vision, or whatever if you're a girl, and then ran off. I don't think you would take it well too.

Do you guys think Benny's gonna call…?

**Was that short? Or did I just not put enough backstory in it? I had a little trouble thinking of a premise for the story. **

**Do you guys think it's worth being a two-shot? (With/Without more sex)**

**Do you think I'm going insane?**

**Maybe.**

**R (Ampersand) R**


End file.
